undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 144
This is Issue 144, entitled "The Best Job". This issue is Timmy-centric. 1106, The Best Job We found a black minivan with the keys still in. There was a corpse on the passenger seat. We’re not sure whether the guy killed himself or was raided. He’s dead now, and his corpse is laying on the side of the road. I hope I never end up like that. Right now, we’re headed for a hangar. Apparently, there is one just outside this town. That’s where we’re headed. “Hey.” Daniel says, driving the car. Holly is on the front seat with him, Kevin and I in the back. Daniel looks at Holly. “Y’know, I’m really sorry about your friend. You two seemed close.” Holly just nods. “We’re gonna be fine.” Daniel then says, nodding for himself. Kevin sighs, looking out his window. I look at him, about to say something comforting, but figure it’d be better if I just stay quiet. “I think that’s it.” Daniel says, pointing at a sign saying ‘Local Air Port’, and an arrow pointing in the direction we’re driving. “Seems like it.” I mutter, as we approach the big building. The hangar is huge. I don’t think I’ve seen a hangar this big before. Well, I’ve never seen a hangar before, so that doesn’t say much. We’re standing in front of it, the doors are closed. While Kevin is trying to get the door open, I begin looking for something that could power up the building, to raise the gate and let us inside. And I find the building’s power box, open. A couple of wires has been cut over. I think I can fix this. I worked at the electrical shop while in prison. It was considered one of the best jobs in there. Well, it sucked, but still. It takes me a few minutes to fix it. Then, turning around, I face a couple of zombies. They haven’t spotted me, but are just roaming around on the grass around the hangar. Silently, I move away and towards the entrance, where the door is open and the others are inside. I get inside too, and open the big gate. Don’t know why, but I guess it could be good if we... I don’t know. “Hey, you’re gonna help us here?” Kevin asks, standing with a canister with jet fuel. “Sure thing, papi.” I say and rush over to him, leaving the gate only partially open. As I get over to them, I take a gas canister, only to find out that it’s only half full. I then get another one, along with a pipe, and begin to siphon fuel into another canister. I see that the others are doing the same thing. “Can’t wait to be back in safety.” I say, trying to start a conversation. “Me neither.” Kevin says and smiles. “Can’t wait to have a real job again.” “Yeah, doesn’t really care what it is.” I say, and take a new canister. “Just having something to do, that isn’t surviving.” Kevin smiles. “It’s gonna be good.” “It really is.” I say, also smiling. “Jim said it’d take us three days tops, if we also land in that town he talked about.” “To get to Greenland?” Kevin asks. “Yeah. Three days, papi.” I give Kevin a friendly punch. “Fuck!” Holly says, stopping what she is doing. “What?” I ask, my smile fading. “Stay quiet, and hide.” She says, pointing at the entrance. At least 15 zombies, headed towards us. Deaths *None Credits *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Holly Boehicki *Daniel Mentor Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues